The magical wolf and his alchemist
by Lady-SakuraBlossom
Summary: After second year Harry has had enough of the wizarding world, he snaps his wand and leaves the Dursley's. His magic takes him to another world where alchemy runs rampant. Over the years he forges a new life, and becomes the Flame Alchemist we know and love. But what happens when the Goblet decides to bring the now almost 30 year old back to hogwarts. Roy/Fem!ED. Crazy stuff inside
1. Very informational, Mustang

**Another plot bunny that plagued me in the middle of doing my math homework yesterday. I decided hey a unusaul idea that sounds like it can go somewhere. I hope it is enjoyed and that you enjoy reading it. The title came from putting 2 and 2 together and getting a very corny combo. If any thing seems out-of-place or not explained well, please don't hesitate to comment if you believe it can help the story in the long run. Once again I answer, If any artists feel the need to draw any scene from any of my stories, go right ahead and PM if it's posted. Well enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Roy's Pov

It was funny how little things slid under central's watch. I only know that because I was never once questioned about my life from age 1-13. I mean not all the stuff I had said was a lie. I did lose my parents young and lived with my aunt, until my tutelage under Master Hawkeye. It just wasn't in Amesteris. I first stepped into the country at the age of 13. I was just wondering around, and next thing I know is that I'm being led into a house with some guy muttering about potential.

My past before then wasn't happy. Neglect, abuse, deathly trials. I just wanted to let it die. The day Master Hawkeye took on Roy Mustang as an apprentice, was the day Harry James Potter died. It was easy to do. I had no one then, and Roy had someone. Under the Hawkeye's roof, I learned many things. I practiced my magic in secret. I quickly learned wandless, because I had forcibly snapped my wand before I left. I was caught by both Hawkeye's. They took it in stride. One taking it to their grave, and the one I thought of as a sister, kept it by staying at my side.

Years passed, and no one figured out my real past. Then the Ishvalan war started. The casualties were high, and the conditions were brutal. I decided then and there I would change these countries, my dream for becoming Fuhrer was created. During the war, I had unlocked my animagus form, to dodge a bullet from the other side. I was hit by alchemic backlash on the way back to camp, so my wolf instincts became more prominent. Hawkeye helped me get it under control, so no one was the wiser when I was named Colonel. I stayed in contact with Hughes, who knew something was up, but wasn't digging. I found that my officers had become my pack, very quickly. If I said anything aloud though, I put it off with a quick "Dog of the Military' joke. They were frequent without the slip ups, so no one was the wiser.

I was comfortable with the life I was living, until the Elrics popped up into my paperwork. I made my way to Resembool with Hawkeye. We had just drove up a hill, when dread filled my senses. I saw the alchemic backlash, and quickly jumped from the vehicle, transforming and running without a second thought. I switched back and ran towards the locked basement door. I knocked it off it's hinges, and surveyed the room ignoring the pain in my shoulder. I saw a girl, lying in a growing pool of blood. I ran over, quickly pulling off my jacket and making a tourniquet with shirt to stop her bleeding thigh. I heard a gasp, grabbing the girl, I ran past Hawkeye, who followed quickly behind. I forgoed the truck and sprinted towards the house I saw, on my run over. I knocked quickly, forgetting politeness. I quickly was let in, after they caught a glimpse of the girl bundled in my jacket.

The next few days were hell to put it lightly. The girl quickly recovered, but fell into a type of catatonic state. I knew only harsh words could bring someone out of these states. I made sure that Hawkeye would keep the Rockbells out. I stood in front of the fragile figure in the bed.

"You had the nerve to bring back your mother. You had the nerve to learn alchemy. You had the nerve to take these chances. It goes wrong, and all that nerve is gone. What the hell did you think would happen? The world doesn't bend to anyone's will. It's a harsh reality which death is a part of. What makes you think that blocking it out will change any of it?", I ranted, knowing my voice was gradually growing louder.

"Why do you even care", she whispered.

"You want to know why I care. I care because I know where you were coming from. I care because I know what happens to people, older than you, that have attempted what you have. They usually die. I care because I don't want a young person like you to throw away their life, because the world decides to be a bastard," I explained slowly maneuvering my way to sit on the edge of the bed.

She looked me in the eye. I saw for the first time, a flame that made me smile. She moved closer and had soon latched onto me, and was sobbing in my shoulder. I quickly pulled her into my lap being careful of her left leg. I slowly started rocking her back and forth. She slowly started to stop and looked at me fully. I finally got time to really take a look at the girl whose life I saved. She was short for her age, had blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, her eyes were gold/amber, and with the fire in them made them look like molten metal. I looked to the doorway, as it slammed open, glad for the interruption.

"Hey granny", I heard the girl, Elena, greet.

"Glad to see that your better", Pinako answered.

I quietly walked out the door. I walked into the hallway to find Riza talking to the young . I walked towards them. Riza stood, I walked over and crouched down in front of the child.

"Do you have a good memory, Winry", I asked softly, knowing with my contacts, my black eyes were quite intimidating.

"I want you to remember to tell you Grandma about this paper. I want you to give it to her after we leave. It depends on Elena's decision, on what will happen, but that isn't here or now. So can you do that for me", I elaborated, after she nodded.

I stood with Hawkeye following me as we left. We made it to the car, and started on our way back to East HQ in silence.

"What was on that paper sir", Riza asked without taking her eyes from the road.

"It was my number at HQ. If Elena decides to become a dog of the military, it's so I know when to make an inquiry at the exams. If she doesn't it's to pay for her to have an automail surgery and her recovery time.", I answered.

"She's the one destined to be your mate then," she commented, quickly putting together girl, and untold kindness from me to someone other than her.

"Yes,", I admitted looking away so she wouldn't see the full blush on my cheeks.

"Knew it was going to be a younger women", she replied afterwards.

The rest of the trip had happened in relative silence. We made it back and Riza was still teasing me about Elena. I quickly walked through the room and into my office. I sat down and banged my head on the desk, and left it there. All well, Riza was laughing at the misfortune of having to wait until Elena was 15. Which was the legal age of adults in the country of Amesteris.

Years quickly passed, Elena did make an appearance at HQ once in a while when she had the money for the train trip. She didn't join the military, which made me sigh with relief. After recovering from a basically free on her part surgery, she made a trip to central to thank me. I was stunned to see a 14 year old in the place of the small girl my instincts had chosen as a mate. On her 15th birthday, I had sent a present it was a small necklace, that I had made a portkey out of that would bring her to my magical signature if activated. I also wrote her a letter explaining about magic, my wolf form, and the instincts I had. I explained it clearly, making sure that Riza read it over so I wouldn't sound like I was pressuring her.

The week after her birthday, I had a surprise visit from her. I had finished my paperwork, and was hiding in my office from Riza anger. I was debating the pros and cons of making a paper airplane, when she was let in by Riza. I immediately focused my attention on her and sat up a bit straighter. She walked over to my desk and stood in front it.

"That letter, was it completely 100% true," she asked.

I nodded, not trusting my voice and brain to be in sync at this time.

"Could you show me some then," she asked again, her eyes showing excitement about learning something new.

"Lock the door, and I will," I replied.

She turned and quickly walked to the door. I quickly used the distraction to turn into my animagus form. When she turned back, she looked shocked. I snorted at her reaction. I changed back and was headed back to my desk, when she caught my sleeve. I turned and was quickly was pulled down into a kiss. I reacted in the only way I knew how, and kissed back. We broke apart, and I smirked at the blush on her cheeks. I was quite happy at that moment in time, but with my luck I knew it was too good to last.

***Stares at Plot Bunny* What the heck are you made of, why did you appear, and why did you lock the rest of my plot bunnies in a closet. Okay rambling over. I don't even know what happened, but I have found out that I can write in male POV's very well, even though I'm a chick. Well sorry for wasting a good few second of your time.**

**Adios Little Blossoms,**

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


	2. Fing Wizards, you ruined my date

**Wow twenty-four hours and you all have spammed my email with favorites, and follows. I was off for and hour and a half, and found 8 in my inbox. I love you all for the support of this story and ask that you read my other works. It makes me happy that you like more than one of my stories, because your reviews help me when the comment on what should happen next. I hope you enjoy chapter two. It shows that wizards are very meddling, and that timelines are wonky. In here, the years Harry was Roy, only a year passed in the HP world. In the HP world a couple of years will pass, and it will only be a few months in Amesteris. That is to make sure there is little confusion brought in this chapter, and others to come. Wow long AN, enjoy the story!**

Chapter 2

Roy's POV

It had been a week since Elena and I had started our relationship. We wanted to keep it somewhat secret. So naturally, my team, and Hughes had figured it out, and were sworn to secrecy. It wasn't for safety, it was for Elena not to be drafted into a life that wouldn't suit her nature. She was a girl, with fire, and didn't believe she had to fit the mold of women that the world had made. I knew right then if she met major Armstrong's sister my life would become a living hell, so Olivia wasn't mention or spoke of within earshot of her brother, for my safety. She had started learning how to shoot from Riza, so I wasn't that fearful of her safety, she was an alchemist, but I wanted her to only use it as a last resort. I had become very protective of her from our relationship, and new this was the only was she would allow me piece of mind. Treating like a defenseless person, would only get me hurt.

It was a normal morning, which means Riza had made me do paperwork, scared the men, and Elena had taken her favorite chair a.k.a my lap. It took a day for her to start doing this because she thought her automail would disgust me. I quickly changed her mind on that subject with a kiss, which caused her to change her mind very quickly. She was curled like a cat, which when she did it the first time caused me to give her the nickname of Gōruden koneko, which was often shortened to koneko.

"Tired Koneko," I asked, which got a mumble in return.

I chuckled, and finished the last of my paperwork. I stood, making sure not to move her too much, and walked out of the office. I carried her to the team couch and placed her on it. Most of the team had learned quickly that this was not the time to tease me because of my feelings, they don't like charred skin too much. She woke up 20 mins later. I smiled, which caused her to blush, which in turn caused me to chuckle.

"Have a nice cat nap, Koneko", I asked, knowing it would cause one of my favorite reactions from her.

"Shaddup, Colonel Bastard", she yell/mumbled.

The whole team started to laugh. I watched, as she turned and glared. The laughing quickly stopped. I walked over and helped her to her feet. I passed her stuff over. We left after getting assurance from Riza everything would be fine. We had made it to the hallway when I felt a pull on my magic. I froze, which caused Elena to freeze as well.

"Danger", she asked.

"No, pull on my magic. It doesn't feel right since I'm not using it at the moment," I replied, looking around to see if anything was out of the ordinary.

I then felt another tug which was harsher. I quickly grabbed Elena incase it was what I feared. She held on tight, as I felt my magic encompass us both, and a final tug which caused the scenery to disappear.

"Why did you grab me", Elena asked as we were dragged through what felt like a long tube.

"The last time I felt that was when I was brought to Amesteris, and I know it would be a long time before I would find a way back, so I made sure you didn't lose another person precious to you", I replied, pulling her closer.

A small tear fell down her cheek, as she gave a small thank you, which my hearing barely heard. I gently grabbed her chin, and lifted it, as I leaned down for a kiss. She accepted it and we broke apart after a few seconds. I felt my magic start to return and warned her that we were almost at the end of our trip.

We landed in a stone room, in a circle of people. They were wearing cloaks. I surveyed their faces, and cursed. I recognized almost all of them. My cuss must have done something, because Dumbledore quickly stepped forward.

"Welcome back, , I presume", he greeted.

"You can't be serious Albus, Harry should be 14, not 30", came the voice of .

"Well I feel so welcomed", I stated walking out of the summoning circle, and filing away the information I had got for later.

"Whose the girl", I heard the voice of my ex-best-friend ask, and saw that he was eyeing her like a piece of meat.

"For your information Ronald, she's my girlfriend, and we were going on a very nice date, before I was dragged back into this hellish place", I growled out, trying to keep my animagus form from changing me.

"She's way to young for you", scoffed his mother.

"No one asked you bitch", I whispered, and saw only three people in the room hold back a chuckle.

I walked over towards to the only Professor that wouldn't lie to me. Elena was glued to my side the whole time, which I was glad for.

"Long time, no word, I thought I was your favorite student, Snape", I joked, making eye contact.

"I thought that as well, , we should probably catch up in my office", he replied catching the hidden meaning of my words.

We quickly left the room. I paused a moment to pick up Elena knowing full well it would be faster that way, and would not make the others take notice of her leg's clang. She was most likely on the same thought process because she only held tighter. At the brisk pace we were walking, we made it to his office quickly. As soon as we walked in, he sent a privacy spell up around the room. I placed Elena back on the ground, and she took a seat on the couch.

"What's going on", I questioned, knowing full well I wouldn't like the answer.

"Dumbledore wants his pawn back, and has it set for you to die in the battle against Tom to kill him, he also wants it set up that the weaslette is carrying your child, so he can gain access to your vault. He lost access to it once you went missing, and the goblins found discrepancies, so he's basically broke, and doesn't have things to pay your "friends" off with.", he replied, and at every new part my temper raised.

"That ginger bitch isn't even going to be able to come near him, if I have any say in it", stated Elena.

I turned towards her, and smiled.

"Now, that's one thing down, no fan girls because of a soul mate bond with you. Two no more glamour on my eye colour", I listed, as I took the charm off, and my emerald eyes were once again visible.

"Now, I will probably be forced to be a staff member, so Snape, any need for an assistant", I asked turning back towards.

"You take the 1st-4th years and your hired", he said, showing how his dislike for younger years.

With a quick goodbye, and directions to the room that was set up for us, we left. On our trip to the room, we discussed the randomest things ever. When we made it to the portrait, we were on the topic of the day Elicia's first boyfriend/parent meeting. I decided the password would be Gōruden koneko, since it connects the both of us. Once we were inside I noticed that tea was out. I quickly dumped it, with no arguments from Elena.

"There's probably love potion in it, I smelled you near it, so they probably used amortentia.", I stated, after seeing the confusion in her eyes.

I walked over to the doors, and checked inside. One was a washroom, and the other was a bedroom, with a single bed. I sighed knowing I would be on the couch for this stay. I could not in good faith, be in a bed alone with her, unless it was because of a nightmare. That's what we agreed on until she was at least 17. I walked back over to the couch she was sitting on.

"Guess you get the luxury, bedroom and only have to share the washroom with the man you want to see naked", I joked, chuckling at the blush dusting her cheeks.

"So, I have to sleep in our clothes", she questioned.

I shook my head, using my magic to change her clothes into pajamas, along with my own. I explained that in this world, I had enough money for us to buy new wardrobes tomorrow. She nodded, heading to the bedroom, stopping and running back for a goodnight kiss, then continuing to original destination. I chuckled, knowing that this was a side only I saw of her. I conjured a blanket out of the second couch pillow and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning feeling stiff. I had a little panic attack at my surroundings, but calmed down remembering the previous day. I smiled knowing that today I got to introduce my girlfriend to a place she would immediately love. We were going on an escorted trip to Diagon Alley to pick up things, alongside the Weasley clan. I knew I would have to stay until I had found a way home, the both of us just weren't cut out for the Wizarding world. On our way to breakfast, I didn't touch the drink, and Elena followed my lead. I requested coffee, for the both of us, so that the others only thought it was because of the Pumpkin juice.

Today would be a long day, for the both of us.

**Using spell check, they tried to change shaddup to Upanishads. It made me go WTF you smoking spell check. Well I hope this tidbit, brought a smile to your face. I also hope you enjoyed the chapter. *Looks over shoulder at plot bunny mob* Stay back, all of you this story will live! *Use Roy's gloves, to creat ring of fire around them* Take that. Love you all, for reading and making me feel very important.**

**Adios Little Blossoms,**

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


End file.
